Back for good
by Pinklover98
Summary: An old friend of the Shelby’s returns to Small Heath, much to the shock of the family, not all of whom are so happy to welcome the young girl back with open arms.
1. One

**Chapter 1**

**This story is set in 1920-21 at the start, John was never with Martha for the purpose of this story, and won't be marrying Esme, I'll be following some of the storyline from the series but will probably include more scenes that would happen between episodes. **

"John?" A quiet voice from behind John, sat alone at the bar, interrupts his internal thoughts.

"What?" He barks, not turning around, eyes still glued on the glass of whiskey on the bar in front of him.

"John." The girl behind him repeats, wringing her hands together nervously.

"What?" John all but shouts, swiftly turning in his chair, pausing, eyes widening as he recognises the girl stood in front of him. "Fucking hell. Elle?"

"Hi," she says softly, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Fucking hell." John repeats, slowly raising from his chair. "Eleanor Jane."

"John Michael." Eleanor replies with a teasing smile.

"Fucking hell."

"You've said that already." She jokes, touching her hand to his. "I'm back John."

"It's been a bloody long time Ellie..." He mumbles in reply, the young girl in front of him shuffling closer to him.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be gone this long, you know that. I wrote to you to tell you that. You didn't reply though..." Eleanor explains, perching on the stool beside him.

"I didn't know how." John says quietly, arm resting on the bar, his glass of whiskey still in his hand.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She asks, gently laying her hand on his arm; John glances down, slowly nodding before downing his whiskey as he stands, taking her hand in his and leading her from the pub.

————————

The walk back to John's house is silent, Eleanor not letting go of his hand the entire way from the Garrison to Watery Lane. Once they reach the house, John drops her hand, instead resting his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the living room. "You want a drink of anything?" John asks as he pours himself another whiskey, Eleanor quickly shaking her head, throwing him a grateful smile. She watches as he lights the fire and begins to pace in front of it, "John, will you come and sit down, please?"

"Two years Ellie. Two fucking years you've been gone!" He booms, Eleanor wincing slightly at the volume of his voice. Tears begin to well in her eyes in shock, the conversation not playing out the way she had assumed it would; John had always been gentle, especially around her, voice barely ever rising to a shout.

"But I came back," she says weakly, ringing her hands together. "I promised you I would." John doesn't respond to this, continuing his pacing, her eyes following him across the width of the room. "Are you..." she pauses, trailing off. "You don't have a wedding ring..."

"There's no one else." John confesses, cutting her off. "There never was Elle. Only you. Only ever you."

"You were always the only one for me too, you know that John..."

"That...Eleanor..." He stutters, groaning in frustration as he rubs at his forehead.

"John, please come here?" She holds her hand out for him, eyes locked on his as he pauses, considering her request. "Please." He takes a second more to think, quickly deciding to cross the room, dropping to his knees beside her; Eleanor reaches her arms out, John falling into them as her arms encircle his body, forehead resting on her chest, hands gripping her sides lightly.

"You left Ellie." He says, tone softer this time.

"I had to John, you know that," she replies, her tone matching his as she runs her fingers through his hair. "Maggie needed me." They sit in silence for a few minutes, John breathing in her familiar scent, Eleanor still running her fingers through his hair.

"How is she?" John finally asks, running his fingers up and down her sides. Eleanor had left two years earlier, following her older sister out of Small Heath after the death of her husband during the war. Maggie Taylor had struggled to come to terms with the passing of her husband, her own health and well-being deteriorating until her Aunt had suggested she leave Small Heath for a while. The two sisters had packed up soon after and headed to the countryside to move in with their relatives until Maggie got back on her feet, which took longer than either had expected. John had been devastated when his girlfriend of just over four years (family friend since childhood) had decided to leave, just after he had returned from the war, throwing himself into the family business as a result. Eleanor had kept in touch with her first love, writing to him regularly to keep him up to date while she stayed, helping her Aunt and Uncle with her younger cousins at the same time as bringing Maggie out of herself and eventually back into work. After not hearing from John in over a year, Eleanor had decided to stay with her family for a while longer, until she felt ready to return to Small Heath and reconnect with John.

"She's ok...better." Eleanor replies, John finally pulling back from her embrace to sit back on his heels, his eyes searching hers. "You stopped writing back John."

"You were gone Ellie. I was angry. I didn't know what to say, you seemed so happy being away from here, away from me." He says, Eleanor taking his hands in hers as a single tear slips from her eye.

"I wasn't happy being away from you John!" She assures him, cupping his cheek with one hand. "If I could have taken you with me, I would have! But the company was taking off, and your brothers needed you here." She pauses before continuing again. "I was only trying to be positive in my letters so that you didn't worry. I loved being there with my family, but I missed you. God John, I missed you so much." John turns his head in her hand, pressing a kiss to her wrist. "I know we can't pick up where we left off, but John, please, can we try again?" John takes a minute to consider her question, reaching up to cup her face in his hands this time, pushing himself up to press his lips against hers. Eleanor takes a second to respond, her brain tired from all the travelling she had done that day. "Is that a yes?" She teases as they pull apart, letting out a small giggle as he rolls his eyes.

"Of course it's a fucking yes!" He laughs, pulling her into his lap as she laughs along with him, winding her arms around his neck.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

"John?" Eleanor calls groggily as he moves slowly, easing himself out of bed. "Fuck. We..."

"We did." He confirms, sinking back down on the bed to look at Eleanor.

"Fuck." She repeats, head falling back on to the pillow.

"Exactly." John teases, Eleanor letting out a laugh as she playfully slaps his arm.

"John!"

"Do you...regret it?" He asks slowly, trailing his fingers over her palm.

"No! Jesus, no!" She exclaims, smiling up at him. "It's just been a long time, eh? Didn't expect this when I went to Polly yesterday and she sent me to the pub to find you." John laughs at this, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Fucking missed ya love." This time it's Eleanor's turn to laugh, raising her hand up to catch his hand in hers, pressing a kiss to his wrist.

"I missed you too." She says softly, pulling his body towards hers. John chuckles as he lays down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come here." Eleanor pulls his head down to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens. Before the couple could continue, a loud knock sounds at the front door. Eleanor groans against John's lips, pulling back slightly. "You should get that."

"Ignore it." He replies, pulling her head back to his and reconnecting their lips.

"John!" Comes a voice from behind the door, the banging continuing. John groans this time, shaking his head as he digs his fingers into Eleanor's hips, pulling her closer.

"Ignore them." He repeats. "They'll leave in a minute." Little did John know, that his older brothers had decided to let themselves in, fed up of having to wait.

"John! Get up!" Tommy shouts, John quickly jumping up from the bed and rushing out of the room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

"Fuck sake Tom!" He yells, bounding down the stairs and entering the kitchen where Tommy and Arthur were stood.

"Who's shoes are they, hey John? Got a new girl around?" Arthur teases, punching John on the shoulder.

"Fuck off Arthur." John grunts, unaware that Eleanor had slipped out of the bedroom behind him, slowly making her way down the stairs to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hello Arthur," she greets quietly, leaning against the doorframe, clothed in her dress from yesterday. "Tommy."

"Fucking hell," Arthur breathes out, Eleanor letting out a laugh at the similarities between John and his brother's responses. "Eleanor fucking Taylor."

"Come 'ere." John says, tone softening at the sight of Eleanor in the doorway. Eleanor smiles at this and the gentle nature he had always adopted around her; she pushes off the door frame, wrapping an arm around his waist, as he tucks her under his arm.

"You're back." Tommy comments, brow furrowing as he remembers the pain his younger brother had gone through when the young girl had left. "For how long?"

"Forever." She replies, stepping forward to give Arthur a hug. Tommy nods at this as Eleanor stands before him, waiting to see if he too would accept a hug from her.

"Does Polly know?" He asks instead, Eleanor internally rolling her eyes as she steps back into John's arms.

"She does," Eleanor states. "I went to see her yesterday, got a hell of a warmer greeting from her just so ya know."

"You've been gone for years Eleanor," Tommy starts, John quickly cutting him off.

"That's the past Tom." He states, Tommy and Arthur raising their eyebrows at each other. "We talked last night, a lot. Everything's sorted. Finished. Got it?" Tommy nods, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Got it." He repeats, clearing his throat before continuing. "We need to get going, got a meeting in London."

"Nah Tom, not today..." John says, this time being cut off by Eleanor who lays a hand on his chest.

"It's ok, I'll go and catch up with Pol and Ada." She says, smiling up at him.

"You've just got back love." He protests, ignoring his older brothers who were waiting impatiently by the front door.

"And I'll still be here when you get back." Eleanor assures him. "Promise." John sighs, turning her gently in his arms to face him.

"I'll be out in a minute." He says to his brothers, motioning for them to leave the house. As soon as they had shut the door behind them, he leans down to kiss Eleanor who smiles into the kiss.

"One more for the road." She whispers, pushing herself on to her tiptoes to kiss him again.

————————

The minute John walked through the door that evening, Eleanor flew into his arms, John catching her quickly with a laugh.

"Blimey, if this is the reaction I get from being gone for a day, I'll go to London more often!" He jokes, tightening his grip on Eleanor as she presses kisses to his face.

"Mmm, no! I don't think so!" She laughs as John captures her lips with his. "Dinner's on the table." She says softly, pulling back from the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

"You didn't have to do that." John says, cupping her face in his hands, stroking his fingers over her cheeks.

Eleanor shrugs, smiling up at him, "I wanted to." She replies, taking his hand to lead him into the kitchen.

"Did you go and see Pol and Ada today?" John asks as they settle at the table, dinner plates in front of them.

"I saw Pol again, Ada wasn't around." Eleanor says. "It was nice to catch up with her. I was in a bit of a rush yesterday."

"Were you now?" John teases, taking her hand across the table. "And why would that be?" Eleanor rolls her eyes at him, lifting his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss there.

"You know why, John." She replies, shaking her head as he winks at her. The pair sit in silence for a while before Eleanor speaks up again. "I met up with Jessie today. Do you remember her? From school?" John hums in reply, nodding his head. "She's offered me a job, at her dress shop. I'm going to take it. I start tomorrow."

"That's great Ellie." John says, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "You know we would have found you a job, don't you? In the company."

"I don't want to be a burden, John." She replies softly, smiling at him. "I'm good at sewing, and Jessie needs the help. The last girl that worked for her is pregnant, she's moving away with her new husband. I'd be no good in a betting den John, I wouldn't know where to start!"

"I could teach you!" Eleanor let's out a laugh at his enthusiasm, pushing her chair back to move around the table, dropping lightly into his lap.

"John." She laughs, resting her forehead on his. "It's a lovely idea, but we'd get sick of each other. And while we're on the topic, I'll start looking for a house tomorrow too-"

"No." John states with a shake of his head. "Absolutely not." He cups Eleanor's face in his hands. "Stay here. Please, love?" Eleanor leans into his touch, tilting her head to press her lips against his, leaving light kisses there.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He states, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. "You'll stay?" Eleanor nods her head, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I'll stay." She replies, pulling back to look him in the eye. "But I'm working for Jessie. Earning my own money. Ok?" John nods reluctantly, pressing a final kiss to her lips.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

Eleanor steps through the door of the betting shop, saying a polite thank you to the young Blinder holding the door open for her as he leaves. She pauses in the doorway, glancing around, taking in the hustle and bustle of the shop. There, right at the front, was John, shouting out questions to the boys surrounding him as he scribbles on the black board.

"Alright, love?" Arthur says, wrapping his arm around Eleanor's shoulder, who curls under his arm, accepting his one armed hug.

"I just popped by to see John." Eleanor explains, nodding towards the black board where John was still working, back to the rest of the shop.

"I won't keep you then." Arthur replies, patting her shoulder as she turns to head towards the front of the shop. John turns then to talk to one of the boys behind him, pausing in shock as he spots Eleanor making her way towards him. He frowns, jumping down off the step, quickly making his way towards her, pushing men out of the way as he does.

"What's wrong?" He asks breathlessly as he approaches Eleanor, gently taking by the tops of her arms.

"Nothing!" She assures him, resting her hands on his chest. "I just wanted to see you." John let's out a sigh of relief, dropping his head backwards to look up at the ceiling. He takes her hand in his, pulling her into an empty office, shutting the door behind them. Once inside, John leans against the desk, pulling Eleanor to stand between his legs, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you." She says softly, leaning into his touch, dropping her head to press her lips to his.

"Nah. You're fine, love. You sure everything's ok? Why are you not at the shop?" He replies, resting his hands lightly on her hips.

"I'm on my lunch break." She explains, leaning down to kiss him again, deeper this time. "I feel like I haven't seen you much the past week or so. I miss you."

"Ah, I'm sorry, love." John says, pulling her into his arms. "We've been so busy-"

"I know." Eleanor reassures him, pulling back to look him in the eye. "It's ok. I get it." Eleanor rests her hands lightly on the sides of John's neck, noting how perfectly their bodies fit together as she presses her lips to his, the couple getting lost in a quickly passionate kiss. "Maybe I should stop by the shop more often. On my lunch breaks. We'd get to see each other more-"

"No." John cuts Eleanor off gently, shaking his head once.

"No?" She repeats, brow furrowed as she rubs her thumbs along his jaw.

"Nah. Did you see the way those boys were looking at you out there?" John asks, shaking his head again. "No. No way. No one is allowed to undress you with their eyes. Only me."

"Undress me with their eyes?" Eleanor laughs with a smirk. "They were not doing that."

"They were." John protests, tugging her body flush to his again.

"Honey..."

"No Eleanor. It's not right."

"Oh my goodness." She giggles, covering her face with one hand.

"It's not funny Eleanor." He grunts, turning his head away.

"No. It's not. You're right. Sorry, love." She says, trying to hold in her laughter, failing miserably as she falls forward into John's chest, her giggles shaking her body as he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her nonetheless.

"John, the way you dragged me in here, all of Small Heath will know I'm your girl." Eleanor says gently, pressing her lips to his again, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Good. That's how I want it." He responds, patting her hips gently. "Come on. Let's get you back to the shop."

"Already?" She whines playfully, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. "I was thinking..." Eleanor trails off, her cheeks blushing a deep red as she absentmindedly brushes the smallest piece of lint off John's jacket.

"You were just thinking what?" John teases, noting her reddened cheeks, gently tilting her head up with a finger under her chin.

"Well, Jessie said she could do without me for a while, I thought we could, ya know...have some alone time?" John smirks as Eleanor ducks her head in embarrassment, gently tilting her head up to his again, pressing their lips together briefly. "But if you're busy here..."

"I'm not busy here. Come on." He grunts, taking her hand to drag her back through the betting shop, to the house and into his childhood bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

———————————————————————

John gives Eleanor a sleepy smile as she slides back into bed beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand rubbing circles on his bare chest above his heart.

"Don't you need to get back downstairs?" She asks softly, pressing light kisses to his jaw, smiling as he shakes his head, winding his arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his.

"Nah. The boys will be ok without me for a while." He replies, pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of her head.

"I don't know, John, you looked pretty important up there at the front of the shop." She teases lightly, pushing up on her elbow to drop her head to his, connecting their lips.

"Don't you have to get back to the shop?" John asks, repeating her question as she remains lifted on her elbow, John reaching his hand up to gently brush the hair off her face.

"Not yet. I finished everything I needed to do today, but I'll make sure I'm back in time to help Jessie close up."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to, John." She replies, pressing another sweet kiss to his lips.

"I will." He insists, winding his fingers lightly into her hair. "You girls shouldn't be closing up by yourselves. It's not safe. I'll make sure that if I'm not there to help you in the evenings, one of the boys is."

"John-"

"No, Eleanor. You're not changing my mind."

"Jessie can't pay for your help, she doesn't have the money to pay the Peaky Blinders for protection." Eleanor protests, a frown forming on her face.

"It doesn't matter. While you're working with her, there will be a blinder there. And even when you're not, I'm sure we can work something out. Jessie's father was a good man, worked with my dad before the war." John replies, smiling as Eleanor drops her body back down beside his, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you hear from your dad much?" She asks softly, knowing Arthur Snr was a sore topic for the family.

"Not since he came back just after you left."

"How did that go?"

"Took money from Arthur, made him believe he had changed. The usual shit." John scoffs, shaking his head as Eleanor looks up at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, John." She says, running her fingers over his cheek as he turns his head, capturing her lips in his again.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, love." He states, tucking his body closer to hers and running the tips of his fingers along her spine. "You got a pretty dress?"

"Huh?" Eleanore mumbles, confused by the new direction of the conversation.

"A pretty dress." John repeats. "For the races."

"For the races?" Eleanor's repeats this time, letting out a laugh. "Why would I need a dress for the races?"

"So I can take you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd love that!" She exclaims, eyes wide and twinkling with excitement. "You really mean it?"

"I do! 'Course I do. There's one next week in Worcester. Some of our boys are working it. I need to be there with Arthur and Tommy anyway to oversee it. Figured I'd bring you along, we could sneak off before the race starts..." John trails off, wiggling his eyebrows at Eleanor as she lets out a loud laugh, dropping her head back on to the pillow. "So, what do you say Miss Taylor? Think you can find a dress in time for the races?"

"I think I have just the thing." She replies, pulling John close and resting her forehead against his and reconnecting their lips again.


	4. Four

**Chapter 4**

"What do you think?" Ada asks, lightly resting her hands on Eleanor's shoulders as they both look in the mirror.

"It's perfect!" Eleanor breathes out, gently touching the delicate diamond necklace Ada had placed around her neck.

"You'll be the belle of the ball!" Ada coos excitedly, giving Eleanor's shoulders a squeeze and a big grin.

"Or the races." Eleanor teases lightly, peering around Ada in the mirror as she hears the floorboards outside John's bedroom door squeak.

"She's ready for you!" Ada calls, moving to pull the door open as Eleanor rises from the stool she was sat on, running her hands over her dress to smooth out any wrinkles. She blushes deeply as John appears is the doorway, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he lets out a low whistle.

"Ellie...you look...stunning." He says softly, stepping into the room as Eleanor steps towards him, Ada slipping silently out of the room as she does so. Eleanor smiles up at John as he places his hands on her hips, pulling her into his arms.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr Shelby." Eleanor teases as she tilts up on to her tiptoes, pressing a tender kiss to John's lips.

"Ready to go?" John asks as he pulls away, smiling as Eleanor nods, slipping her hand into his as he leads her to the door.

* * *

Tightening her hand around John's, Eleanor tucks herself close to his arm as they head through the entrance. Sensing her unease, John pulls his hand from hers, instead opting for wrapping his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him as they wind through the already rowdy crowd.

"Wow." Eleanor breathes as she takes in all the ladies in beautiful dresses and big hats. "Should I have worn a hat like that?" John falters at her question, pausing to look over at her, shaking his head as he reaches his thumb up to gently pull her lip from between her teeth.

"You look perfect." He states, moving his hand up to touch the simple, floral head dressing Ada had helped Eleanor pick. She smiles as he ducks his head, pressing his lips to hers in a quick, deep kiss. "Come on, let's get a drink." Across the room, Tommy and Arthur were already leaning up against the bar, at least a couple of glasses of whiskey in as they await the arrival of their brothers.

"Miss Eleanor, looking beautiful as always." Arthur calls gleefully as Eleanor and John approach the two older brothers, the young woman smiling softly as Arthur brings her in for a gentle hug, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Ever the charmer, Arthur." She teases in reply, used to the playful banter the brothers engaged in every so often, usually when one, or all of them had had a little too much to drink, and it seemed to Eleanor that Arthur had started down that path already. "Aright, Tom?" Tommy nods a greeting in reply, distracted as his eyes continue scanning the crowd.

"Here love." John cuts in softly, reaching around Eleanor to hand her a flute of champagne. She raises her eyebrows at the drink, gratefully accepting it nonetheless as John tucks his arm around her again, holding her close as she takes a sip.

"Champagne." She observes with a smile, spinning the glass daintily between her fingers. "Are we celebrating something?"

"Shelby Company Limited!" Arthur exclaims, holding his glass of whiskey in the air as Eleanor giggles lightly, looking up at John as she rolls her eyes at his brother.

"And you." John whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her neck as he does so, Eleanor's eyes narrowing in confusion as her eyes search his. "For being here. For coming back to me." She softens at his words, reaching up to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb gently over his cheekbone.

"And to you." She whispers in reply, turning so that her chest was pressed against his, glass flute held up to him. "For trusting me. And loving me. And welcoming me back with open arms." Crashing his lips against Eleanor's, John holds her close, getting lost in the love they felt for one another, the rest of the busy bar melting away.

"Hurry up and finish that champagne," John whispers, his lips brushing against hers as she lets out another giggle. "So we can go and find somewhere private to sneak off to before the race starts." Throwing John a wink, Eleanor lifts the glass to her lips, tilting her head back as she downs the last of the bubbly drink, placing it delicately down on the counter beside them. Widening his eyes at her action, John quickly swallows his drink, opting for slamming it back down on the counter, before intertwining their fingers, muttering a quick, very brief comment to his brothers before pulling Eleanor through the crowd in the direction of the doors.

* * *

Pulling Eleanor to a stop just behind the curtain his brothers were behind, ready to watch the race, John reaches up, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Is it a mess?" Eleanor whispers, laughter lacing her voice as John cups her burning cheeks with his hands, pulling her in for an immediately passionate kiss.

"No, but you've got a lovely mark right here." He teases, letting his fingers trails down her cheeks to the red mark on her neck, just under her ear. Eyes widening at his statement, Eleanor lets out a gasp as she brings her fingers up to touch the tender spot, using her other hand to slap his chest lightly.

"John Shelby!" She exclaims, dropping her head to his chest with a groan.

"I mean, it's obvious enough what we've just been up to, love." He jokes as she narrows her eyes playfully at him, tilting her head up to kiss her again. "Come on, we'll miss the start of the race." Rolling her eyes at his statement, Eleanor intertwines her fingers with his, letting him guide her out on to the balcony.

Setting in beside the other three Shelby brothers, Eleanor glances around as John whispers to his brothers, the four of them watching their books down by the tracks. Turning back to face John, Eleanor frowns as Arthur points to one of their men being confronted by another. Jumping into action, the three older brothers head down towards the tracks (John pressing a kiss to Eleanor's temple before pushing her in Finn's direction, pointing his finger warningly at his brother, silently telling him to keep an eye on his girl).

"Gosh, you really have grown Finn!" Eleanor teases, leaning against the railing beside Finn as they look out across the crowd below them again, Finn letting out laugh in reply.

"If I had a penny for every time I've heard that..." He jokes, rolling his eyes playfully at Eleanor who laughs along.

"Finn." Comes a call from behind them, a blinder boy sticking his head around the curtain, beckoning for Finn to follow him. Finn hesitates for a moment, his eyes flicking from his brothers below them, to the blinder behind him, and then back to Eleanor who gives him a reassuring smile, laying her hand gently on his arm.

"Go. I'll be fine here." She states glancing around the now empty balcony, smiling as Finn nods, turning on his heel to follow the young man who had summoned him.

Eleanor had hardly been alone for a minute when she feels body press up against her arm; tensing at the action, Eleanor immediately registers that it was not John, her eyes flicking to search for him in the crowd below as she subtly tries to move away from the tall body next to her, her eyes still trained ahead.

"Come on now, sweetheart." The man leers, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I just want a bit of fun."

"I think you've got the wrong person." She mutters, sliding further away as the man lets out a laugh, shaking his head.

"No...you're the Shelby lass, ain't ya?" He presses on, Eleanor visibly gulping, her body tensing as he winds an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Please, just let me go." She whispers, turning her head away from the stale stench of beer on his breath, squirming as he reaches up to grab her face forcefully. "My boyfriend will be back in a minute and he won't like this-"

"Do I look like I care?" The man sneers, pushing his face closer to hers. "There's no one around..." he continues, letting his hand trail down her body as she lets out a whimper of fear. "We can have our fun."

"I'll scream." Eleanor states forcefully, reaching up to push one hand against his chest, the other coming up to push his face away from hers. "I will."

"You wouldn't dare." He snarls, squeezing his hand around her neck as her heart quickens. Without warning, just as he lowers his face to hers, Eleanor brings her knee up, forcefully kneeing him between the legs, letting out a scream as he drops forwards, yelping in pain.

From just down the corridor, John freezes at the sound of a woman's scream for help, only taking a second to recognise the voice as Eleanor's before her bolts down the hallway.

"That's Ellie!" He shouts over his shoulder to his confused brothers who move into action immediately, following John towards the balcony. "Ellie?" He calls as he pushes the curtain aside, shocked into silence, his heart racing as he takes in the scene unfolding before him; the man had risen from his knees and had Eleanor pushed up against the railings, squirming and helping under his force. "Get the fuck off of her!" He tells as he lunges forwards, yanking the man off of Eleanor and throwing him to the ground, pulling his cap off his head as he does so. Eleanor rests her hands on her knees as she struggles to catch her breath, tears springing to her eyes as she watches Arthur and John beat the giant of a man up in front of her.

"Eleanor, come here." Tommy commands from beside his brothers, holding his hand out to her. "Eleanor." He snaps as she continues watching the scene, her head lifting to look him in the eye as he calls out her name again. "Ellie, come here." He tells her, softer this time as her face crumbles, stepping towards Tommy, the older Shelby barely catching her in time as she collapses into his arms sobbing. "John." Tommy calls, cupping the back of Eleanor's head as she sobs into his chest. "John!" He shouts again, reaching a foot out to kick his brother in the side to gain his attention. His younger brother falters for a second, gaze landing on Eleanor who was still being held up by Tommy, shaking like a leaf. "Leave him." Tommy tells him, nodding his head away from the man. "She needs you. Eleanor needs you, John." With one last kick and a word of warning, John rises from his position over the man, gathering his sobbing girlfriend into his arms as he ushers her from the balcony.

"Where's Finn?" He asks as Tommy and Arthur join them in the corridor, the oldest brother flagging down another blinder, motioning him to move on to the balcony to clean up the mess.

"What the fuck happened?" Finn shouts from behind them, answering John's question as the brother in question rushes down the hallway to where their group was huddled.

"You fucking-" John starts, practically dropping Eleanor into Arthur's arms as he turns on his younger brother, pining him up against the wall as Finn struggles against his hold.

"What the fuck?" Finn exclaims, reaching up to claw at John's arm that was pressed against his throat.

"John, stop it!" Eleanor cries, barely staying upright in Arthur's arms. "John, please! It's not his fault, please! Just stop it." John turns his head briefly to glance over at his girlfriend, heart constricting at the sight of her, red faced and sobbing, tears stealing down her cheeks, hair a mess. "Please, John. I just want to go home." She whispers, letting out a final exhausted sob as John releases Finn, quickly gathering Eleanor into his arms as she collapses to the floor.

* * *

Kicking the bedroom door shut with his foot, John climbs on to the bed beside Eleanor, giving her a soft smile as she pulls herself up to sit against the headboard, resting her cheek against the cool, metal railing as he hands her a tea cup.

"Here you go, love." He says gently, trailing his fingers down her bare arm, Eleanor shivering under his feather light touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now." She whispers in reply, shifting to rest her cheek against his shoulder, sighing contentedly as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." John whispers against her hair after a moments silence, Eleanor tilting her head up to find John's eyes clenched shut.

"Sorry for what?" She asks softly, reaching up to trace his jaw with her fingers.

"I'm sorry that I took you out for a nice day at the races, and it ended with some idiot tryin' to feel you up, and me beating the shit out of him." John mutters, jaw clenched with anger as Eleanor shakes her head. Reaching over John to place her cup on the side, Eleanor takes a moment to find his tin of cigarettes in the top drawer. Pulling one out and lighting it, she takes a deep drag before moving again, this time to straddle John's lap, one arm wrapping around his neck as she lifts the cigarette to his lips. John takes the burning stick between his fingers, winding an arm around her waist as Eleanor pulls herself closer to him so they were chest to chest, her head tucked into his neck as he runs his fingers along her spine gently.

"It's not you're fault." She whispers against the bare skin showing beneath his open collar, pressing a kiss there as he hums under his breath. "It's not, John. Please...stop blaming yourself." Pushing back on his chest, Eleanor leans back, John lifting the cigarette to her lips this time as he watches her give him a small smile. "I'm ok. I promise."

"No you're-"

"John. You saved me. I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I'm safe again now. I'm back in your arms-"

"I should never have left you alone up there." He bites out, cutting Eleanor off as she tilts her head to the side.

"You couldn't have known that was going to happen." She reassures him, reaching up to brush her fingers through his short hair. "Can we please not talk about this anymore?" She asks, her fingers trailing softly down his cheek until she reaches his neck, cupping it lightly as she leans in, brushing her lips against his. "Make it all disappear." She whispers, letting out a giggle as John grinds the cigarette out in the ashtray beside them, covering her mouth with his as he flips them over, hovering above her on the bed. "I love you, John." Eleanor states quietly, her smile widening as he hovers on his elbows above her, a smile stretching across his face at her words.

"I love you too, Eleanor."


End file.
